User talk:GTW-47
Hey - thanks for pointing out about the andromada. Just a request from me, mention which game each vehicle etc is in, and if you can, mention the differences between the versions. This wiki is not just about San Andreas. For example, FBI Rancher says nothing about which games it is available in, how you obtain it or even very much about what it is or how fast it goes. Your input is still very much appreciated... Xenon 01:30, 3 September 2006 (BST) As for pictures being spoilers: for one a picture doesnt spoil a game, I dont go "wow" when i see a gun i've never seen before; and for another thing, San Andreas is two years old, we're past the spoiler issue. Pictures You may upload any image. However, it must not be a breach of copyright, or be inappropriate. Screenshots of GTA (including mods) are usually fine, but we don't want upskirt shots or anything. Things like logos or photos are usually okay if they are used fairly, simply for identifying the product or company, however editing logos or trying to recreate them is usually out of bounds. If you have any specific questions, feel free to ask me - Xenon 02:11, 9 September 2006 (BST) San Andreas Just a word of warning. San Andreas is a page about the STATE, but Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is a page about the Game. Please make sure you use the correct link - Xenon 18:49, 16 September 2006 (BST) will do. sorry 47 21:57, 17 September 2006 (BST) Administrator Congratulations, you are now an Administrator on GTA Wiki. This gives you the added functionality of moving, deleting and protecting pages along with reverting edits and blocking users. However, this brings you the added responsibility of maintaining GTW and helping protect it from vandalism. If you have any questions, please let me know. Otherwise, treat GTW as your own and you can start making decisions yourself. Big thanks for your help so far, and I look forward to working with you in the future - Xenon 01:08, 29 October 2006 (BST) POTD The POTD is in a template at Template:potd - editing that shows up wherever is placed. That is separate to the main page because the main page is protected, so people cant edit it - with it being 'included' from another page, everybody can edit the potd - Xenon 08:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Actually no sorry - you already found that. The problem was that you were editing the non-functional code that is displayed in the text. The actual image code (used in the template) is the at the very top of the edit page. The way you can differentiate is that anything between and is only displayed on the template page, and not displayed when including the template into another page. You can figure out what does? And just so you know, any code between and is not turned into HTML and is just shown how it is. - Xenon 15:18, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Protecting HowTo I noticed you've protected HowTo. I don't think this is neccessary since nobody has tried to edit it yet (apart from that one spam). It rests on the question whether normal members will be able to help by editing that page or not. I just don't want to end up protecting everything and having nothing that normal members can contribute to. However, since it's only a bit of information, i'll leave it as it is. I've removed for now, since it already has . Tricky questions - Xenon 12:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Pooter1 02:01, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Unused Files Hi - Could I draw your attention to which lists all the images that aren't used on any pages. Since you do a lot of the uploading, I'd appreciate it if you could quickly go through them and delete any images that aren't going to be used again - especially ones uploaded by accident or misspelt or where a better one has been uploaded instead. Thanks Xenon 20:29, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Hi 47 So do i just stop uploading pictures for characters and such here? Oh and was Carl "CJ Johnson Elected sysop? Oh and could i take down the stub mention on the Victor Vance article? Pooter1 00:15, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Template:GTA All pages listed on Template:GTA should have that template on their page. Makes it easy to navigate. Doesn't need to be on many pages that aren't listed, just like the homepage and stuff. Xenon 00:49, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Oh and Am i able to change my username? Pooter1 01:50, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Templates + Sandbox + Renameuser + Images The GTA template is useful on stub pages cos it takes up some space and doesn't make it look empty, and it NEEDS to be on every page that is listed on the template. Other than that, doesn't really matter whether its there or not. It might be an idea to create some more index templates for different things - like have a vehicles template that lists all vehicles in all GTA games (or one for each game). You were right about the Wikipedia:Sandbox article - ours is just Sandbox. Also, you should now be able to rename users at - BUT remember you will have to manually move the user page and the user's talk page (with the move button at the top) from User:Olduser to User:Newuser etc. And you DO know that you can upload images on top of existing ones? So they get replaced instead of having to upload a new image and changing all the pages... might make life easier for you Xenon 15:20, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Consistency Hi - your views over at GTA Wiki:Consistency would be appreciated. Thanks - Xenon 18:21, 25 March 2007 (BST) Elevated Yeah they're part of the new security protocols I'm considering implementing. Nothing concrete yet, but going to be testing it out soon. With a bit of tweaking, it means that we can decide who can read and who can write to particular pages, rather than just protecting write-access to sysops only. Might help us somehow in the future. Xenon 17:26, 27 March 2007 (BST) Statistics You're right - this trailer has created loads of hype, just as expected. The GTA4 wishlist is at the top of and GTAIV is only a little bit further down. Now we just need to add as much information as we can to GTAIV. Xenon 12:09, 30 March 2007 (BST) Happy Easter Happy easter 47. George 16:40, 8 April 2007 (BST) :Happy Easter to you too. We have no particular dish (I know you lot have turkey a lot) so we had beef today. Xenon (Admin) talk 18:34, 8 April 2007 (BST) Third Admin User:Chris is the third admin (bureaucrat actually), although he is only an admin for support means. He is not an admin on this site that helps other members etc, he only assists whilst we upgrade or otherwise need some help. It is Chris who owns the server that GTW is hosted on, so he has access anyway. I'll mention that on the Administrators page. Xenon (Admin) talk 14:05, 14 April 2007 (BST) Hey I'll help you with the pictures. oh, and i named the pic "Scary" because thats what espantoso Translates into. George 23:23, 30 April 2007 (BST) Carl is gangster? Hey, 47, I noticed you categorized Carl, the guy from Grand Theft Auto III, as Gangsters. I'm confused. He doesn't seem to have any connection or association with any particular gang(s) at all. In fact, I only know him as an individual acting on his own against Marty Chonks for murder of Marty's wife. o_O --Legion 02:27, 3 May 2007 (BST) May I use some of your material? Hi, I just registered here today, and I'd like to ask can I use some of your stuff (etc. pics), cause I'm doing my own Grand Theft Auto Website. My GTA website is going to be a finnish one. I'm from Finland. :) That would be great, cause the pics here in GTWiki are great. :D PS. Keep up the good work here! - Tuomas 14:20, 14 May 2007 (BST) :Hi Tuomas - firstly I'd like to say thanks for asking to use our images, instead of just stealing them. This makes life a lot easier for everyone. Because of this, I'm willing to give you permission to use our images on two conditions: that you link back to GTA Wiki, and that you do not claim to have made the images yourself. If you are happy to do both of those, then you can use our images if you like. Also, please make sure that you upload the files to your own site, instead of hotlinking them (as in putting ). Good luck with your site too - not many Finnish GTA sites around - Xenon (?) 16:54, 14 May 2007 (BST) Inactivity Due to you being inactive for over a month, you have been demoted from Administrator to Moderator. This is partially so that people do not come to you for help (since you're not here) and partially because you aren't earning your keep at the moment. Since you are still a trusted member of staff, you are welcome to rejoin the administration team if you return - Xenon (?) 15:33, 2 July 2007 (BST) :Just wanted to pop my head in and say hi, wondering if you fancied popping back so we can have a chat sometime. I'm on IRC too (Previously User:Xenon) Gboyers talk 15:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) GTASA vehicle screenshots Hi. I noticed the reflections on the cars you photographed in GTASA have unusual reflections. Were you using any particular graphics-enhancing mods? - ZS 18:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Thinking about it though, is it possible you took them from the PS2 version? - ZS 19:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) what is the make and model of the camera you use to take photos w/ in the ps2 lostlines